


The Crone's Tooth

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Female Protagonist, Flash Fic, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida contemplates the Crone's Tooth</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crone's Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> We just bought Brave today - first time seeing it since it was in theatres. And it inspired a couple of fic from me. The others fit with the FFW prompt for the week, but once this one was finished it had strayed a bit, so I'm just posting it here instead.

Merida eyed the Crone's Tooth with a bit of awe and trepidation. When she was just a wee bairn, her parents had brought her on picnics here (it was one of the few places close enough to the keep to be considered "safe" after the Mor'du incident) and her father had told her the legends of the Fire Falls. It was said that only the bravest of the brave attempted to climb the Tooth, and only those worthy of leading their people would be allowed to reach the top and drink from the Fire Falls. At the tender age of five, Merida had promised herself that she would climb the Crone's Tooth one day, and she was certain that today would be the day.

It was her first day free of being a Princess, after a long winter spent indoors working at embroidery and dancing and being _ladylike._ She had grown a bit over the long season, and she fancied that some of the long stretches for handholds that she had been stymied by in the past might not pose such obstacles today.

In fact, she was sure of it.

She didn't know how, but she had a feeling. Today was the day she conquered the Crone's Tooth. Today was the day she drank from the Fire Falls.


End file.
